For integrated circuit packaging, board level thermal cycling tests are used to test the wafer level package. One failure mechanism is solder ball cracks from thermal stress which may cause electrical connection failure. Such cracks result from the mismatch of coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE). A packaging scheme more resistant to thermal stress is desirable.